The Fox of Fairy Tail
by OccasionalRageQuit
Summary: What happens when Naruto is teleported to Earthland at 13, only a few months after the Tenrou Team goes missing? Follow Naruto through the 7 years he spends in fairy tail, and then watch as the team returns and see how things have changed. Story will be slow going, will be an eventual Naruto x Lucy and will contain lemons so if you aren't ready for them when they come do not read.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

_**The Fox of Fairy Tail**_

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or Fairy Tail, they are owned by their respective owners.**

 **Summary:** _During the battle at the Valley of the end Naruto is sucked into a portal, created from the energies of the_ _chidori_ _and the rasengan, and sent to Earthland shortly after the events of Tenrou Island. How will Fairy Tail and the time spent waiting for the Tenrou team to return change?_

 _ **AN:** Hello everyone it's me Rage, I know I said I was gonna start working on my Trader and his wolf. But honestly I can't think of anything to write for it. So if anybody yeah, please leave me a review I enjoy any and all REAL feedback. So if you flame, prepare to be ignored. Without further any further interruption, I present The Fox of Fairy Tail._

 _Chapter 1-_ Where am I?

 **Valley of the End- Ending of the Sasuke Retrieval**

As our story begins we see two young boys, no older than 13, standing across from each other. One of these boys is Sasuke Uchiha the traitor, and his opponent is none other than Naruto Uzumaki the Kyubi jinchurriki.

"This is the end Naruto!" Sasuke spat at the other boy before taking the signature stance of his former sensei

" **CHIDORI** "

As the sound of a thousand birds chirping filled his ears, Naruto closed his eyes and focused his mind as he gathered chakra in his hand, once he felt it was right he began to form the move passed down to him by his sensei Jiraiya of the Sannin. His eyes jump open as the swirling sound of his move is heard, Naruto begins to rush towards his already closing opponent and whispers to himself.

"goodbye Sasuke, **RASENGAN!"**

The two jutsu collide and a blinding light can be seen and once the light dies down, you can see the unconscious figure of the young Uchiha. This is the scene that Kakashi arrived to see, a giant crater and an unconscious young man….. But where was Naruto?

- **-Earthland X785 3 months after the disappearance of the Tenrou Team** -

It had been 3 months for the members of Fairy Tail, 3 months since all of their friends were annihilated be Achnologia… 3 months of hardship and sadness. Macao Conbolt the newly appointed guild master had been doing his best, however the members of his guild had been so downtrodden over the lose of their best wizards that they weren't doing any jobs.. he had just taken a very large loan and favor from another guild named Twilight Ogre that lets them keep this shack on the edge of town for a ridiculous amount of money as a guild hall.

Macao sighed as he looked from the hill he stood atop, he could see his guild hall, and his former guild hall, and he knew that if he didn't do something then everything would be lost and Fairy Tail would be disbanded,

He prayed to any deity that would listen to give them a chance, to give them even just a sliver of hope…..

 **BOOOOOOOOOOOM***

 **A** large explosion and a blinding light just in front of Macao

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT" He had to be dreaming, for inside the crater left behind by the explosion was a young boy, with blonde hair, and whisker marks.

- **-** **Three Days Later**

'Ugh, what the hell happened?' This was the first thought that went through our blonde hero's head.

"DAD HE IS WAKING UP GET IN HERE"

"KEEP YOUR PANTS ON I'M COMIN"

Naruto opened his eyes to see a little boy not much older than 4, and an older man probably in his thirties watching him intently.

"Uh, hello"

"Hello yourself kid, your look much better than when you arrived here, how are you feeling?"

"My name is NARUTO UZUMAKI so stop calling me kid, and I feel fine, what was wrong with me, where am I?"

" I am Macao Guild master of Fairy Tail, as to where you are your in the infirmary in my guild, and to what was wrong with you…. Well it'd be easier to say what wasn't wrong, all of your ribs were fractured or broken, half your organs were ruptured, and you had a gaping hole in your sternum… but your ok now so I suppose that is ancient history, although I've never seen a magic like yours before Naruto"

"Waddya mean ma- Naruto lost was interrupted before he could voice his curiosity by being sucked into his own mind

-Mindscape-

" **Hello kit, I know you must have many questions, but lets leave it as this. I have seen a vision of one possible outcome of our lives, thus leading me to try and help you against the accursed Uchiha, however it appears we have been sent to a new reality due to the amount of power gathered in the collision"**

Naruto blinked, once, then twice, and a third time before he had the sudden realization that the fox was not being the usual asshole it always was

"Uh well alright, then why did you want to tell me this right now?"

" **Because kit I have decided that I am going to make an attempt to be how you humans would call amicable, because of the hardships you have faced I feel you deserve at least one being you can trust to have your life in consideration before telling you to do something, now return to the real world and find out what a guild is, and why these people helped you after that I don't care what you do"**

 **-real world**

Naruto's eyes snapped open quickly as he woke in a cold sweat and sat up as fast as he could. He looked around and realized not more than a few moments could have passed. He turned to look at the obviously worried old man.

"Um sorry about that, anyway I was gonna ask whats a guild and what country am I in?"

"In that order a guild is a place where young mages gather to seek family, or money, companions and comrades, or wealth and glory. In short a guild is a job where you work with your closest friends. As for the country you in Fiore"

"How do you get into a guild?"

Macao was severely surprised by this question but told him nonetheless "You need only ask and you can join Fairy Tail. Besides you can take jobs to pay us back your medical bill"

"well ok then I would like to join your family, thank you for having me"

-And thus with hardly any information young Naruto joins the Fairy Tail during an hour of need

"HEY LISTEN UP EVERYONE, this young man is Naruto and from now on he is a member of our guild!"

Macao announced Naruto to the guild just like Makarov used to, but the excitement just wasnt there…

AN: YO thanks for reading leave a review, or a favorite if you like it. This is only my second story so I hope it isn't too bad.


	2. Chapter 2: Sage Toad?

_**Fox of Fairy Tail**_

 _ **Beta read by PhoenixAlchemy.**_

 _AU: Hey guys, welcome back. I want to start this out with an apology for the shotty writing on the first chapter as well as to clarify some things. 1) this will be a NaLu I don't really care that it's an overdone pairing Lucy is my favorite. 2) The previous chapter was only a prologue to provide my general concept, because I wanted to see what people thought of my idea. 3) If it wasn't obvious probably all my characters will be OOC cause i'm new and writing a canon accurate personality is lame. 4)Last thing here is that I really am grateful to everybody that left a review, you guys rock. Now ON WITH THE SHOW!_

 _ **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**_

 **Chapter 2: Sage Toad**

 **-X795 three days after Naruto joins the guild-**

Naruto had spent some time with Macao and his son, mostly because he was confined to his infirmary bed. This was against his will of course but Macao insisted and even took the time to teach Naruto more about guilds Fairy tail in particular, and even more about the inner workings of the magic world.

Today Naruto was being allowed to introduce himself more personally to the guild, which he hadn't done yet because of his injuries. So here he was going around the guild talking to person after person getting roughly the same response from everyone, "Nice to meet you, but I don't feel like talking right now" so he made his way over to Macao to figure out what was wrong.

"Hey Old man, why is everyone so upset?"

"Oh you noticed did ya?" Macao had been dreading this explanation. "Well Naruto to be honest we just lost all of our most lively and promising members not long ago, and after they disappeared another guild bullied the mayor into selling them our old guild hall, they gave us this hut and force us to pay them rent every month that we can barely scrape together because the only people really taking jobs are Alzack, Bisca, Max, and Warren..."

"Well that sounds kinda mean, say how do these "job request" things work anyway?" Naruto asked curiosity seen plainly on his face

"Put simply you just go over to that board there, pick out a job that you think you can handle, bring it to me, and then head out to do the job. There is a little more to it but I handle the rest, however you should know that there are other jobs that nobody here can take. Those are S-class jobs.."

' _Sounds like, this whole thing_ _is_ _almost like missions back home'_ Naruto thought with a smirk, but then a question came to his mind

"Well how do you become S-class? Cause if the way you talked about it they sound more interesting and probably better paying"

"Uh well I suppose the best way right now would be to ask an ally guild to let you shadow one of their S-class wizards to determine if you could handle it, but I don't plan to make anybody S-class just cause they want it. So start doing some jobs and prove your worth and train hard to grow stronger. And as my predecessor would say, 'Follow your heart towards the path that will help yourself and the guild to the best of you ability" Macao told the blonde boy ending with a sad smile,

It was in this moment that Naruto decided that while he investigated this new world, and it's people, he would help this Guild. So he went towards the board to start his first job.

 **-X796 7 months later-**

It had been quite a while since Naruto had arrived, and you could tell, at 14 and being fed properly thanks to the guild, he was starting to get taller, his hair had grown slightly, his muscles were beginning to fill out, and this was all thanks to his guild and all his new friends. They had been teaching him all kinds of things about Earthland, nutrition, and different training methods. But he had also spent time talking to Kyubi who, after Naruto used his infamous **Talk no jutsu** , had told him some of his story and slowly he had been becoming friends with the fox demon.

He had also been saving money, and learning anything he could. His battle with Sasuke had been a real eye opener to him, and thus he was going to pay more attention to detail and use his true intelligence instead of playing himself a fool.

He had learned all about the exploits of the missing mages, including being involved in a search party, and he had found out that one of the members that was missing had an apartment in town that he had proceeded to pay for, he had told his guild mates he would keep it warm for her. He had learned that while his chakra was vastly different from magic, he could use it in some ways that emulated it. And so he had learned the basics of a magic called requip so that he could store his clothes and excess weapons somewhere he didn't have to worry about them. 

Speaking of weapons he had been unable to find someone to make kunai and shuriken that were good enough for real use, so he had bought a katana to learn kenjutsu, it had a black blade and tsuba with the handle being wrapped in read cloth ** _[AN: Think Ichigo's bankai from Bleach except with a reversed handle color and it's a normal sword]_**

Today, however was to be a true test for today he was going to try summoning a toad, not that he hadn't tried before, but this time the Kyubi was going to channel it's chakra into the summoning as well in an attempt to summon a toad that could speak. The reason the fox agreed was because and it said ' _I do not wish to be stuck here forever so I will aid you now. So that when I make my escape I can find the cursed Uchiha who dared control me...'_

Naruto had successfully been able to summon a tadpole but he had passed out for nearly a week from chakra exhaustion, and had to be treated by a mean old lady named Porlyusica who told him without her aid in replenishing his energy he would have died, so he had put off another test until he had gotten a little stronger.

Stronger he was indeed, so now with the help of the Kyubi it was time to make an attempt, he bit his thumb and did the hand signs… Then pushing all his chakra and the fox's he slammed his hand to the ground and yelled

"SUMMONING JUTSU"

…...A poof of smoke and a toad about 3 feet tall with gray hair and a sages cloak appeared, looking very confused. "Eh, who are you? Where am I boy?"

"YES! I GOT ONE THAT TALKS!" Naruto exclaimed to the heavens.

"Well hello to you young one, I am Fukusaku. Could you answer my questions?" The now named Fukusaku said

"Oh, I am Naruto Uzumaki and I have been trying to summon a talking toad to get in touch with Jiraiya for almost 7 months now." He stated ending in an upset sounding voice

"EHHHH YOU'RE NARUTO! THE LEAF HAS BEEN SEARCHING EVERYWHERE FOR YOU!"

"Really?" Naruto asked hopefully

"Yes my boy, after she executed the Uchiha for treason Tsunade ordered a massive search. Even I was sent out, so you know it was important." Fukusaku said sagely nodding with his eyes closed at the end.

"Wait what makes you so speci…." Naruto blinked "EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE EXECUTED HIM!"

"Yes, he claimed to have completely destroyed you, his tune changed when he was sentenced to execution on the spot. But Tsunade didn't change her mind and to answer your other question I am Fukusaku Master of Jiraiya in the Sage arts"

"Well I guess she didn't have a choice.. Hey Mr. Sage Toad, do you think I could learn these sage arts?" Naruto asked to change the subject

"It could take a while but I don't feel the pull of a time limit so we can start you on it at least. From what Jiraiya boy told me you deserve it after all you have been through, but you had better work hard and call me something respectful" The sage toad stated

"Yes sensei!"

' _The brat certainly does have a way with words, perhaps I should start helping him get stronger…. I think I will sleep on it'_

-OMAKE-THE EXECUTION-

We see Tsunade Senju standing in her office before a battered Sasuke Uchiha who is restrained by one Kakashi Hatake. In the corner one can see an older man with long white hair and a toad on his shoulder.

"And then I came across Sasuke in a crater, that is my report Hokage-sama" said Kakashi

"And what do you have to say for yourself, you filthy excuse of a person" Tsunade snarled at the Uchiha as she began to cry at losing Naruto's

"I killed him, plain and simple. He is no more, simply because I willed it so" Sasuke stated with an evil grin.

"HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT SO CASUALLY, That is it… I hereby sentence one Sasuke Uchiha to death without trial" Tsunade said as she slowly took out a kunai and moved it towards the boys neck

"Lady Hokage surely that's too…." Kakashi started

"NO, It's not too much, he killed him Kakashi. He killed my son.. the boy I have loved like my own chi0ld since the moment I met him. And a Konoha shinobi to boot" She choked as the kunai rested against Sasuke's neck, his eyes widening in fear, she asked the boy "Any last words you filthy little monster"

"WAIT NO I LIED I DIDN'T KILL HIM, HE DISAPPEARED IN A BLINDING LIGHT, YOU CAN'T KILL ME I STILL HAVE TO KILL ITACHI" The Uchiha said fear thick in his voice as he begged for his life, the smell of urine filling the room as the kunai began to push into his neck excruciatingly slow.

"Good I will search for him, and tell him I killed the monster that attempted to take him from me. Now die" Tsunade said with conviction as she stared into the eyes of the boy, her kunai finally plunging deep into his throat, he began to gurgle and choke on his own blood, and Tsunade cried as she watched the light in the boys eyes fade into a dull black. She had done it, she had ended the one that robbed her of Naruto.

"Jiraiya, mobilize yourself and any ninja you see fit to search for him, I am giving you any and all authority you need to make this happen, I will deal with any political ramifications, you just find our son." she stated as she let her tears fall to the ground

"I will find him and bring him home Princess" Jiraiya said softly walking out of the room to discuss things with the wizened sage toad on his shoulder.

 _ **AN: Yo Peeps, this was another shorty for meow. Leave a review and let me know what you think. Until next time, Rage Out.**_


End file.
